Good Night Kiss
by pomegranateflower
Summary: Set after Castle in the Air Collection of HMC ficlets. Updated 07.20.08!
1. Home Late

Howl's Moving Castle Ficlet PWP - set after Castle in the Air

--

Howl stumbled into their room, yawning and rubbing at his eyes. He wandered through the dark, barely able to see as there was a new moon in Wales tonight. Barely discerning an outline of something, he shuffled through the dark to bang his shins against the bed, nearly swallowing his tongue to keep quiet.

Already changed into pajamas with a quick stop to the bathroom, the wizard sighed as he crawled into bed, moving under the covers to wrap a gentle arm around his wife. She remained asleep the whole time, the dark bags under her eyes evidence of the many nights she stayed up trying to soothe Morgan.

But it wasn't _exactly _fair Sophie should lose so much sleep over a fussy baby…

He tucked the idea to the back of his head to stew; tucking back his blonde hair to kiss Sophie's slightly parted lips, he smiled a little as he heard her mutter something about green slime and a weed killer for Flower-in-the-Night. Howl moved to press a kiss on her forehead as well, then pulling himself to curve gently around his little mouse, arm around her waist.


	2. Almost Pity

Another tiny drabble

------

Howl could almost pity the man who was currently manhandling his bride-to-be if he wasn't so furious and worried at the same time.

After all, no one thought twice about messing with Sophie when she had her weed killer on her.


	3. Weight

Very tiny small drabble.

------

After a fight, arms crossed tightly over the chest and rigidly facing the opposite direction, Howl can feel the heavy weight in his chest more acutely and wonders, briefly, if it is worth the trouble.

But then he hears Sophie murmur a sigh and shift around in her sleep, and he feels a different sort of ache in his heart.


	4. Coping Mechanism

150 word drabble

--

"Sophie?" Howl said, his brows furrowed.

Calcifer snorted. "Over there," he answered to Howl's questioning glance. He looked over in the chair to find Sophie cuddled up with Morgan, both sleeping soundly.

"Sophie…" Howl sighed. He leaned over and picked her up and cradled her in his arms. She stirred and purred contently as he scratched her collar absently.

"I thought I told you to help -" Howl indicated the napping cat in his arms.

The fire demon shrugged the best he could. "I'm telling you - it's not my fault. I'm gone one minute to check out the weather, and when I come back Morgan's crying and Sophie's struggling to get out of a pile of clothes, yowling like her tail got stepped on."

Howl rolled his eyes, shuffled Sophie to one arm and grabbed Morgan with the other before walking up the stairs, shaking his head.


	5. Twinkle

Just finished House of Many Ways – can not BEGIN to tell you how much I'm disappointed in the 'sequel'

Just finished House of Many Ways – can not BEGIN to tell you how much I'm disappointed in the 'sequel'.

--

Sophie glared up at the ceiling. 'Twinkle' and Morgan were clamoring to get into the bed she was on, bouncing and making noise. She had spent the day chasing after Morgan, who had chased after Twinkle, who was having the time of his life playing at being a child. Sophie had yelled so many times to keep Morgan off the furniture, running into walls, and summoning various toys that she had gone hoarse.

Her head hit the wall as Morgan and Twinkle bounced on the bed.

"Howl," she rasped, staring at Howl as he jumped with Morgan. Howl stopped jumping for a moment, giggled nervously when he caught Sophie's glare, and moved to sit on the bed as his blonde curls fell around his angelic features.

"Sophie, I was only having fun with Morgan. Don't be mad." He crawled to lay a pudgy hand on Sophie's arm. She glared at the hand and quickly got up from the bed. She leaned over and picked up Morgan, who squirmed and demanded to be put down again.

"Fine. While you relive your childhood, I'm going downstairs to sleep. Wake me when my husband comes back." She finally put Morgan down, who immediately went to Howl and tugged on his sleeve to bounce again. Sophie whirled and walked down the stairs, making Howl wince as he heard each step. Humph, Howl thought, crawling to sit against the wall. He conjured a small teddy bear for Morgan.

Morgan was the one in the first place who wanted to see 'Twinkle'. Was it really his fault he was so charming and fun to play with? Still – Sophie had looked tired and irritable after a day of chasing after Morgan. A pout formed on his rosebud lips; he hated to admit when he was wrong. But maybe not completely wrong, he quickly amended. Sophie did not have to be so touchy just then.

He glanced down at Morgan, who had already curled up with the bear and fallen asleep. Howl transformed back to his normal size. A blanket appeared in his hands and he wrapped Morgan in it before picking him up in his arms. Howl walked downstairs quietly.

Sophie had fallen asleep in the chair by Calcifer, who looked to give Howl a nasty look.

Howl sniffed – he didn't need this from the fire demon at the moment. Ignoring Calcifer, he walked to stand by Sophie. The dark bags under her eyes were illuminated by the fire's dim light. She mumbled in her sleep, barely discernable through her hoarse voice. He pulled the bench to sit down and looked at her, while cradling Morgan in his arms. He didn't realize he had nodded off until he was shaken, and quickly turned to find Sophie looking at him through bloodshot eyes.

"Silly man," she said. She helped him up with one arm and they walked up the stairs to bed. Sophie fell into bed, almost immediately asleep. Howl lay down besides her, Morgan still dead to the world. He moved Morgan to lie between them, and turned to rest an arm around Sophie's waist. It was a little uncomfortable, but he felt better being able to feel some part of her as h drifted to sleep as well.


End file.
